An example of a conventional technology for protecting a branching portion of a wire harness using a nonwoven member is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In order to cover a branching portion with a nonwoven member having a shape that conforms to the branching shape, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a sheet-shaped nonwoven member having slits is wound around the branching portion and a configuration in which a band-shaped nonwoven member is wound around the branching portion. The nonwoven member that covers the branching portion is molded into a predetermined shape corresponding to the branching shape using a shaping mold.